Sonic and All-Stars Brawl
Sonic & All-Stars Brawl is a new game for the Sega Superstars series and is for Wii U, PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, 3DS and Party Mode. Gameplay Plays like the SSB Series. Story In the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, in Dr. Eggman's lair, Eggman himself wants revenge on Sonic and his friends. So he decides to get help from villains from all over the SEGA universe and use his machines to corruptify all the heroes. With all that, he'll be unstoppable! And there's definitely no way anyone from the universes will try to stop him when he's so powerful, not even at all! Soon, he'll have his entire control of the entire SEGA universe itself! Meanwhile in Seaside Hill... Sonic is running around, just chilling as usual, until he notices something's going on in this universe. The normal blue sky is turning white, the wonderful trees and orcas are disappearing from the universe, and on top of all that, he's ambushed by Tails, who is turned corrupted and acting evil for some reason! Even though Sonic though it was only a nightmare, he decided to fight him and turn him back to normal. When Tails was restored back to normal, he thanks Sonic for saving him, then says what's happening to this world. Sonic replies that his archenemy, Dr. Eggman, is up to his old tricks and is planning to corruptify this world altogether! Tails decides to search for Dr. Eggman and see what's he up to if he wants to find out what's he planning to do. Sonic agrees and the two of them set off to save their world from corruption. They first headed to Casino Park, where Amy, Sonic's girlfriend, is acting the same corrupted and evil way Tails was before. They free her from the corruption and come across Metal Sonic himself and corrupted Knuckles. They fight them and free Knuckles, but Metal Sonic escapes. They soon come across Dr. Eggman in Final Fortress, and Sonic asks what's he doing. Eggman replies that he wanted to corruptify his world so that it'll be his. Then Shadow appears corrupted and attacks the heroes. They fight him and turn him back to normal, but Eggman appears in his Egg Emperor and tries to destroy them, but fails and escapes, along with Metal Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic's world is turning white entirely and the heroes get teleported to Monkey Island, in the Super Monkey Ball universe. There, they encountered Aiai escaping from MeeMee, who turned corrupted. They fight and return her to normal. While exploring the island, they saw that all the bananas are gone and taken by Dr. Bad Boon himself. They chase him and get into the space factory, where they fight him and corrupted Baby. They free Baby, but Dr. Bad Boon escapes, just like Eggman did. On top of all that, Monkey Island is turning white, but luckily for the heroes, Amigo appears in his pod and they get into it. Characters There will be 28 playable characters, 9 of which will be playable from the start. The other 19 are unlockable. Starters: Unlockable: Console Exclusive Characters: Stages: There are 26 stages in the game, based on universes of the Sega universe and beyond. 11 of them are available from the start. the other 15 have to be unlocked. Starters: Unlockable: Console Exclusive Stages: Event Matches Quotes For full details, head to List of Sonic & All-Stars Brawl Quotes. List of goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: SEGA Brawler: Play for a total of 48 hours Certificate 2: Takes AGES: Beat arcade mode with everyone (Excluding the Console Exclusives) Accessory: Sonic Costume: Beat Story Mode Category:SEGA Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Party Mode Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games